Perforation and folding of printable media cause unwanted debris in printers. Debris may include loose coatings, loose fibers, chaff, and dirt. In large enough amounts, this debris may contaminate print heads and drive platens during printing, resulting in print degradation, misfeeding of paper, and complete printer failure. It would be desirable to minimize debris as much as possible.